


Dazed

by Okami_no_fude



Series: Linked Universe oneshots [9]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), Mentions of Injuries, Semi-conscious person's point of view, World-Switching, discord prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 18:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20800811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Okami_no_fude/pseuds/Okami_no_fude
Summary: He cursed at their bad luck. How did the phrase go again? Oh yeah, when it rains, it pours. Literally.





	Dazed

**Author's Note:**

> So I took the prompt that Int had requested on the LU discord channel, that they wanted to see a fic that was written through the eyes of certain character who is delirious/semi-conscious because of injuries. As I am me and I love writing about said character, I took the prompt request. While there was a certain format to it when requested initially, I took it and added a little spin to it, as I needed to get the 2 characters separated from the others. I hope this fits what you requested! (and I'm so sorry it took me over 2 weeks to get this out!)
> 
> Huge, huge thanks to my friend and fantastic writer [Sillus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sillus) for being such a cool beta reader! Go check out their fics out if you haven't yet!
> 
> [Linked Universe](https://linkeduniverse.tumblr.com/) belongs to @jojo56830 on tumblr.  
Legend of Zelda belongs to Nintendo.

He wasn’t sure when everything went to hell in a handbasket. He was sure that luck was not on their side this time. 

The group of heroes were in Wild’s Hyrule, fighting against a gaggle of enemies that the nearby stable residents pointed out that it was a threat. Initially, they were doing fine until Wild saw the bokoblin archers had bomb arrows, lit and aimed toward them. 

It was utter chaos when the first set of bomb arrows were launched at them, forcing them to retreat back to escape from them, but they were a lot more persistent than usual, pursuing them along with other monsters.  
Then a torrential downpour started to happen, making it extremely hard to see where anything was, including his fellow heroes. 

  
He cursed at their bad luck. How did the phrase go again? Oh yeah, when it rains, it pours. Literally. 

At least the bomb arrows flopped to the ground uselessly under the rain.

Sadly as the rain did not help with their visibility, they didn’t see which way they were retreating until too late.

He heard Wild gasp out and let out profanities. “Guys watch out!!!! Your two o’clock, Twilight!!!”

But it was too late for him to react to Wild’s call.

A huge, hard thing impacted his right side. Pain suddenly burst out from that side as he was flung off his feet. Adrenaline rushed through his veins as he fell to the ground and rolled from the lingering momentum of the force that flung him, cradling his right arm to shield it from further impact. 

His blood ran cold as he felt the ground disappearing from under him.

With a cry that overlapped with another hero’s, he tumbled over the ledge.

He tried his best to grab hold of something, find some kind of purchase, but he was tumbling down the mountainside too fast for him to be able to know which was up and which was down. 

A sudden sharp pain blossomed from his forehead. He was barely able to hold onto his consciousness when his head collided with the rocky cliffside.

He could hear Wild faintly calling his name as he continued to tumble downwards.

Until he heard a loud clap, a flash of light blinding him, and then he hit sand. 

Wait, sand? 

Instead of the rocky, wet ground he was expecting, there was hot and dry sand underneath him. He could feel harsh winds blowing sand at his face.

Was he hallucinating? Were his senses deceiving him?

Because it was as if they had shifted worlds while they had been fighting and he was taking a tumble.

“Twi- Twilight!” he heard someone cough out his name through the deafening sound of the winds kicking up sand.  
He let out a groan of response at Wild’s call. Eventually, he heard the soft thumps of someone walking on the shifting sand dunes and coming to a stop.

“Twi...?! Are … kay?” he heard his cub speak somewhere above him, but he couldn’t really tell. The adrenaline rush was fading now that he was not tumbling down a cliff, and his body was letting him know how much he _hurt all over_. Spikes of pain shot through his body from his right arm and his head as he tried to lift himself up from the sand to see what was going on, and he couldn’t help but let out a groan of pain. 

  
“Woah, take it easy,” he heard Wild say, a hand on his left shoulder.  
“Whe...where are...we?” He winced as his head pounded after saying that sentence.  
“Don’t know! I can’t get any reception with my slate, but it might also be this sandstorm that is affecting it!” he heard his cub say as he felt a cloth pressing at his forehead. Why, though?   
“You are bleeding on the forehead Twilight.”  
Oh. That explains it.

As Wild was assessing his broken arm, he felt slight tremors from underneath him.  
Were his senses messed up with the head injury?  
No, that was-- 

Ignoring his pain as best as he could, he pushed Wild out of the way from where he was as an ugly worm jumped out and tried to bite where he just was. Thankfully the worm had missed both of them, and it flopped onto the ground before it was pinned with a sword.

Through his dizziness, he could tell that it had three sharp teeth protruding out from the face that resembled a hawk’s foot.   
“Moldroms,” he winced, gritting his teeth as his jostled right arm was screaming at him. “My... Hyrule. They can... sense... movement. Need to... get away from... deep sand dunes, or we’ll... be swarmed.”  
Saying that took him a lot of effort, and he started swaying where he sat. He could see black creeping around the edge of his vision.

“Twilight? Twilight, stay with me for a bit longer, okay?” he heard Wild whisper near his ear. His left arm was grabbed and slung over Wild’s shoulder before he could fall flat on his face. He let out a mumble that he could not really hear, his ears starting to ring. He really was not sure what was going on anymore.  
His vision teetered and stars began to appear around the edges as another spike of pain emitted from his right arm, jostled from standing up and being pulled along by his protege. He could barely hear Wild’s apologies as he let out a small moan. The raging sandstorm was merciless as it beat down on them while he was practically dragged by Wild through the desert.

He wasn’t sure how long they had been traveling, but the next thing he knew, he was gently being laid down on a hard, rough surface. The roaring winds seemed to be muted.  
“Wh-where…?”  
At... cave that wa... elevated…” The ringing of his ears and his pounding head was not helping him hear what Wild was saying. A cave in the desert? Was there such a cave? 

He was brought out of his jumbled thoughts as he heard Wild swearing very loudly. “Damn it, out of potions and fairies. I’m sorry… need to correct it okay?”

He let out a hummed response, his foggy brain straining to understand what Wild was saying. 

He tried his best to bite back the cry that erupted from his lips as another agonizing pain pierced through his cloudy consciousness, but he couldn’t. He could barely hear anything Wild said as his right arm was straightened and something stiff was placed on either side of his arm. The black edges threatened to take over his vision, but he desperately held on as he felt his broken arm be secured tightly. 

Heavy breathing and the distant sandstorm were the only things that they could hear inside the empty, dark cave. Feeling a light pressure on his forehead, the injured hero pried his eyes open to see his protege watching over him with a soft yet protective gaze. 

“The... others?” he let out a quiet rasp, fighting the dizziness and the pain that was threatening to pull him under.

“Separated from the switching,” Wild answered as he started rummaging through both of their packs for some cloth and bandages. “I guess you don’t have any fairies or potions either?”

“I... don’t think... so?” It was hard for him to remember if he had any in this state. But something was nagging him with the words cave and fairies…

“I think... I know... where exactly we are.” 

With a shuffling noise, Wild came into his wavering field of vision, head tilted slightly indicating that he was listening.  
“Entrance to... the cave of ordeals… rooms full of monsters. Was a test from a... great fairy…”  
“Did you say a great fairy?” Wild’s loud exclamation made him wince, but he ignored the apologies as he answered Wild’s question. “Yeah... a great fairy every ten floors... needed all of my arsenal to clear it…”  
“Would the monsters be able to climb up here?”

“No,” he strained out, eyes drooping. He was getting so tired…

  
Wild was staring straight in his eyes while having that pondering look on his face. In the back of his mind, he knew that he should be wary whenever Wild has that face, but he could not really pull the strength to be alarmed. 

“Get some rest Twi,” he heard Wild whisper softly as he felt something being draped over him.

  
He went out like a light.

\---

  
When he woke up, the first thing that greeted him was a ball of light that disappeared. The second thing that greeted him was the lack of pain, even from his right arm and his head. He was very confused as to why. While he could not remember much, he knew that he had broken his right arm. So why wasn’t he feeling any pain from that area?  
Wait, that ball of light… was that--?

  
“Oh, Twilight! You’re awake!”  
He whipped his head toward where he heard Wild’s voice and saw that he had a half-empty bottle of a light purple liquid and one lonely fairy floating near his head. 

Twilight froze when he realized what that purple liquid was. 

Either Wild had not noticed his shock or did not care, his protege continued to ask questions. “Are you feeling better now? Does your right arm seemed to be fixed?”

“Y-yes. Wild, is that healing item… the Great Fairy’s Tears?”  
The hero of the wild nodded. “Yeah...is there something wrong?”  
He spluttered. “Something wrong? Oh, how about the fact that you went alone through the dangerous trials to get that? You need specific items that only I have to defeat certain enemies and proceed!”  
“Oh don’t worry, I only went through the first 10 floors to obtain this.”  
He paused. “What?”

“Yeah, I talked to the great fairy about the situation we were in, and she agreed to help us out, giving me the tears and some fairies to heal your broken arm and head injury. Oh, and also she told me where she had felt a disturbance of space and time near “the place where the Mirror used to be held”?” 

He blinked. That was... rather generous of the great fairy. Usually, he had to go through all the 50 floors to even carry additional bottles of those tears, and somehow Wild had managed to convince the great fairy to give them a bottle.  
“Wild,” he let out a deep breath, “That was still a risky thing to do, going through the cave without any healing items at all. But,” he cut off Wild who was about to say something, likely in protest, by giving him a hug.

“Thank you Wild.”

Wild returned the gesture in a fierce, strong hug. 

“You’re welcome, Twi.”

  
  
“By the way Twilight, what is up with the Great Fairies of your Hyrule? She had barely anything on?”  
He could only shrug in response. He had stopped questioning such things halfway through his journey to save both Hyrule and the Twilight Realm, or otherwise, he would have lost his mind trying to make sense of such things.


End file.
